


Uninvited roommates

by Darth_Redhood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, idk wtf I’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Redhood/pseuds/Darth_Redhood
Summary: Kakashi isn’t exactly thrilled when ALL of his close friends show up to cramp his and Obito’s tiny apartment. Let’s see how his thoughts change in just a few hours.Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (duh.)Btw I was in the middle of editing when I accidentally posted. So if you read this before and got somewhat confused, now you know😅
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Shiranui Genma/Shizune
Kudos: 13





	Uninvited roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this is something I thought up and wrote instead of sleeping. Don’t count on it to be that good because I wouldn’t if I were you. Anyways, they are all about 19-20 here, while Tenzou is seventeen. Yes I know they are all different ages but I kept it uniform for convenience.
> 
> A long ass story, I know, but I’m too lazy to divide it in chapters. Anyways, enjoy (if you can)!

Kakashi is distracted from his Novel by the subtle knock on the door. Slightly skeptive, he identifies the chakras to realise that it’s two very close friends of his. Without thinking much of it, he calls his roommate.  
“Obito, someone’s at the door!”

“Go open it then!” Comes the reply. “I’m busy right now!”

He sighs deeply. _Offcourse you are._ Rolling his eyes on himself for expecting any other answer at all, he closes his book, gets up and heads towards the entrance to their apartment.

Opening the door, he is greeted by the familiar faces of Tenzou and Asuma. Without as much as a ‘hi’, Kakashi immediately scans them to find the motive behind this intrusion.

Both of them happen to carry a big backpack, a pillow and a friendly smile. Moreover, Tenzou has a weird shaped plushie in his arms. On closer inspection, it turns out to be a plushie of _him_ , complete with silver fur atop and and a scar running down it’s left eye.

The Hatake immediately raises an eyebrow at this, causing the brunet to follow his line of sight and immediately hide the object behind his back while panicking. An awkward laughter follows after doing so.

_I knew he looked up to me, but this..._

“Hey, old pal.” The Sarutobi greets and barges in without waiting for an invitation, the other boy following him short on the heel while keeping his back away from the Hatake, who is growing more and more uneasy each moment.

“Heyyy.” He cocks his head, “What brings you guys here?”

“We need to crash here tonight.” He says, not as much as a request as a statement.

“I can see that.” Kakashi counters. “But why?”

That precise moment, Obito exits the bathroom.

“Okay now, who was it?” He unsuspectingly questions as he enters the main room. When he finally sees two of his other friends standing their, he halts, sharing Kakashi’s bewilderment.

“What are you guys doing here?” He shoots instead, slanting a brow. “And why are you all packed up? And why does Tenzou have a plushie that looks like Kakashi?”

“Well, first of all,” Asuma begans calm. “We’re here because our apartment is getting renovated and we need somewhere to stay. Now because I have daddy issues and can’t go back home and Tenzou has nowhere to go in the first place, we came here hoping you two would help your friends in need.” He picks the cigarette to let out a puff of smoke. “And why does he have that doll, well, better ask him.”

The Uchiha and the Hatake share a confused look, and then Kakashi addresses the two intruders, his hands on his hips and one eye shut.  
“Not like we have any problem with the two of you, but don’t you think that Genma and Ebisu’s place is a much better alternative than this? I mean, they do have a bigger apartment.”

“That’s where we went first. But Ebisu was,” Tenzou lowers his head, showing second hand embarrassment. “Well, being Ebisu.”

Asuma seems to share his regret, while Kakashi and Obito scrunch their noses in disgust at the unwanted mental image of the sunglass wearing male masturbatingand moaning loudly. “Genma was almost in tears when we reached there.

“Anyways, then all three of us went to Gai’s place, and we couldn’t stay there either because as it turns out he broke it.” The wood style user sighs.

“What?” Obito’s eyes widen. “How—”

“Don’t ask.” The smoker cuts in.

“Moving on, all four of us went to Rin and Kurenai’s place, then—”

“Hold on. You went to their place before ours?”

Tenzou shrugs. “Well, they do have a bigger place than you guys.”

“Yeah, you’re the most broke of us all.”

“Fair enough.” Kakashi nods. His ever attentive wit is starting to notice a pattern by this point, and it’s causing his heart rate to drop.

“But turns out they were getting a pest control.”

“Good lord,” Obito exhales. “Is everyone homeless at the same time?”

“Looks like it, because then we went to Anko and Shizune and they can’t get into their apartment because they need to pay rent and apparently lady Tsunade blew both their money off in gambling. That’s when we came here.”

“I see.” Kakashi notes, tho visibly alarmed now. Cautiously, he asks “And what about the rest of them?”

Tenzou and Asuma look at each other, and then back at them, smiling timidly. “Ah, about them.” the ravenet pretends as if he forgot about it, scratching his forehead, then gyrates back in the direction of the entrance.

“Get in here guys!” He yells. “This apartment is alright!”

Footsteps and chatter follow these words, causing the owners of the flat to stare wide eyed.

Kakashi and Obito stand agape as six other people invade their living space, packed up with luggage and even futons. Only three of them appeare as sorry as they should be. 

_Just as I thought,_ Kakashi considers in annoyance.

“Finally, somewhere to sleep!”

“Who said we’ll be sleeping anytime soon? I say we make the best of being all together and party like hell!”

“And have some friendly and youthful competitions!”

“I’m in as long as no one gets to beating their meat.”

 _Oh no, you all don’t._ The Hatake mentally determines, vein almost popping.

“Uhhhhh, hey, you guys.” He manages to reel and snap everyone’s attention.

He tries appearing apologetic.“Listen , I understand you guys have nowhere else to crash, but we can’t possibly accommodate all of you here now, can we Obi—” as he turns around expecting support, he doesn’t find his partner standing next to him and getting anxious. Rather, he is standing alongside the intruders, assuring and welcoming a certain someone in.

“Offcourse we don’t have any problem, Rin!” He chirps, causing the silver haired boy to sweat drop. “You can stay with me— er, I mean _us_ as long as you want!” Then accounting the judge stares, he adds, “and so can the rest of you!”

“Thanks for the warm welcome, bro.” Genma sarcastically mumbles, casually chewing the end of his senbon.

“That’s very nice of you, Obito.” Rin smiles in her usual enchanting manner. “But are you sure it will be okay with you guys?”   
She’s specifically eyeing Kakashi while asking, giving Obito an opportunity to fold his hands and silently beg from the Hatake, doing his best puppy dog eyes.

Kakashi’s head droops. _What a simp_. He knows he can’t say no when he’s so hopeful, not if he wants to escape his revenge pranks.

“Guess I have no choice but to let all of you stay.” He mutters defeatedly. 

“Thanks buddy.” Asuma nods. “We owe you one.”

“A big one.” He moodily points out.

“Aww, come on now.” Anko throws her pillow at him, which he catches quite easily. “Quit being a dud, will you?”

——————

Soon after arriving, everyone takes turn hoarding the bathroom to change into their night gear, making it an solid hour before Kakashi can use his own bathroom to relieve himself.

As Shizune walks out of the restroom, she is forced to halt by what she sees when she lays her eyes on Tenzou, who just returns her startled gaze when he notices her.

Coincidentally enough, him and her happen to have the same night dress; an oversized baby pink pyjamas with little teddy bears printed all over the set. 

After a few seconds of awkwardly staring at each other, Tenzou attempts a smile and says, “You have a great choice.”

She takes in the compliment and chuckles uneasily. “Thanks. Same.”

That’s when Genma passes by to get his turn on the washroom. Both of them seem to be equally embarrassed when he notices them, smirks and remarks “Looking cute, two of you.” 

While going across the medic, he grabs her arm and whispers “But again, you were already pretty cute to begin with.” and leaves the timid girl flustered and speechless, so much so that Tenzou has to position himself to catch her if her legs give away.

Everyone else is comparatively tamer; Anko with her sleeveless black midriff and short tights, Kurenai and her red sleeveless gown with some cleavage view, which she most certainly did not buy to allure Asuma, And Rin with her half sleeves mustard night gown which reaches down to her calves. Obito is in shorts and a T-shirt, Kakashi in his navy mask-attached undershirt and trousers, and the other three wearing a shirt and trousers.

“So what do you guys wanna do first?” The snake mistress jumps to the question as soon as she is done setting her futon.

“Jeez. Relax, will you?” Tenzou replies, somewhat annoyed.

“The first thing that I wanna do is just hit the pillow and not wake up until the morning.” Kurenai sighs tiredly, and proceeds to do just as she had predicted.

“Boooring!” Anko jeers and turns to face Gai. “What about you?”

“How about some nightly work out rountine to hon our skills?”

“Do you never run out of energy?” Asuma interjects curiously.

“Naah, not in the mood.” The purple haired girl turns to Genma. “And you?”

He shrugs. “Get drunk to the point that I can’t hear Ebisu’s moans ringing in my ears?”

“That’s a cool one!” She exclaims. “Let’s do that!”

“How about we don’t?” Kakashi says while protruding from the kitchen. “I wouldn’t wanna get drunk this early if I were you. Plus we don’t have enough alcohol for all of you.”

The purple haired girl pouts, causing him to smile beneath his mask.

“How about eating something instead?” Rin proposes lively. “I can cook for all of you if you want?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Obito chimes in delightedly. “You’re the best cook I know and it will truly be a treat to the rest of us!”

“Hey, lover boy?” Genma calls. “Yeah. Stop speaking on our behalf.” He says with mock optimism.

Snickering is heard from the Genjutsu Mistress’s side.

“Stop it Obito, You’re just embarrassing me.” The brunette chuckles shyly, her face going slightly red at the compliment. “Don’t listen to him. I’m not even that good, you guys.”

“But you totally are!” He whines.

“It must be heavenly compared to Kakashi’s cooking.” Asuma tells humourusly.

“You know I can still kick you out, right?”

“No, but seriously, Rin’s cooking? Mm hmm mmmm. Even thinking about it makes my mouth water.” Anko licks her lips, and as if on cue, her stomach growls.

“It’s settled then! Rin, you have the permission to raid our pantry.” The Uchiha announces and enthusiastically gets up to lead her to the kitchen, her following his trail way less enthusiastically.

“It’s gonna be quite a task cooking for all of us.” Asuma points out, eyeing the females. They shortly get the cue.

“I, guess I should help, shouldn’t I?” Shizune politely suggests and follows the duo.

“I guess I should too.” Kurenai mutters and leaves her futon in disappointment and follows the other ravenette close on heels.

Genma’s eyes settle on Anko, who is still seated calmly on her mattress.

“Aren’t you gonna help them?” He questions while chewing on his senbon.

She gives him a perplexed stare. “Why tho?”

“They are cooking for ten people after all.”

“Hmm, I guess You’re right.” She considers, and proceeds to do something quite unexpected. Instead of leaving for the kitchen, she extends her foot in Tenzou’s direction, harshly hitting him on the back and causing the unexplained boy to grunt.

“Go help them.” She commands.

Massaging his back, he retorts “Go do it yourself!” And regrets his words soon after.

The girl’s eyes suddenly narrow, and the boy starts to appear a bit petrified.

“What was that? Did you just refuse?” She querries dangerously and a single drop of sweat leaves Tenzou’s temple. “Are you sure you want me to do it, because I happen to carry a bottle of truth serum from my office, and it’s quite possible that I might accidentally empty the whole bottle into your food and forget to tell you about it.” Anko is smirking by now. “Or maybe worse, I’ll—”

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” He suddenly screams and bolts up and out of the room. Genma and Kakashi sigh, Gai stares blankly while Asuma lets out a laugh. “You’re evil.”

“Why else do you think they accepted me into T&I?”

———————————————

“One last time. Am I supposed to be cutting it like _this_?” Obito questions while holding the hand which is holding the knife.

“You already know how you’re supposed to do it.” She chides and tries pulling away. “Don’t waste my time when I’m busy.”

She laughs as he coils his arm around her stomach. Both of them unintentionally ignore the three other people in the kitchen, who are silently chuckling at the display of romance in front of them.

“Awww, please don’t say it like that. It seems like I hardly get any time with you anymore.” He complains and attempts to appear let down.

“You’re my boyfriend, Obito. You get all my free time.” Rin reminds him. “And can you stop acting like a lovesick puppy now?”

“What if you leave me because of lack of romance?”

“If you don’t leave right now, I might as well.” She jokes and hits him in the head with the knife’s handle.

“Do I really—”

“Yes, Obito, you do.” Kakashi deadpans from the door. “Get in here or I’m sending Rin to Minato sensie’s place. A gentle reminder that she loves Naruto more than she loves you.”

The Uchiha scowls. “Alright, I’m coming.”

And with a quick peck on his girlfriend’s cheek, he leaves. The Hatake nods once in apology to those still in the kitchen, and slides the door shut.

“Do you have to be such a mood killer?” Obito hisses as he sits around the rest of his friends.

“I do when someone’s getting horny in my kitchen.” He replies curtly as he joins him.

“I can’t believe Rin and you still have such spark even after two years of being together.” Asuma marvels while lighting yet another cigarette.

He gets a shrug and a grin in return. “I don’t know, I guess I just fall in love with her all over again every time I see her.”

“That’s really sweet.” Sarutobi smiles. “I hope Kurenai and I can live upto those standards by our second anniversary.”

“That reminds me, how are things going on with you guys?” Obito asks curiosly, everyone else just listening to this conversation with great interest.

“Pretty much how you’d expect the beginning of a relationship to be like.” He says, trying his best to not give any unnecessary hints, then he turns to Genma.  
  
“How about you? Managed to nag the medical assistant by now?”

“She’s really shy, but I’m getting there.” He explains nonchalantly. “I guess I’ll have to give it a few more days.”

“Well, Anko, that just leaves you and I.”

Anko sweat drops, and heavily turns to face an excited Gai. A look at his enthusiastic face causes her to send a silent prayer for herself.

He continues, “Don’t you think it’s about time that we mingle and let the heat of our passionate—”

“For the love of God,” Kakashi pleads hurriedly while she’s on the verge on screaming and causing violence. “Stop talking Gai.”   
  
“For real, dude.” The brunet winces. “We’re supposed to eat, don’t kill our appetites with that disgusting stuff. I’ve had enough of Ebisu doing it for me back home.”

“A-as alluring as that sounds,” Anko shakily recounts. “I really don’t see you that way, Gai. I’m sorry, But!” She raises a quivering finger suggestively “I’m pretty sure you’ll get someone else to share the heat of your passion with!”

“Oh.” He notes, looking downhearted for a moment, but immediately regaining his youthful composure the next. “Then I will work hard until I can kindle the flames of love into your heart!” He gives a thumbs up and a grin complementing his shiny white dentures.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s happening.” She replies apathetically. “You see, that chunin, Iruka has been working up courage to ask me out for awhile, and I don’t wanna let him down after giving him so much hope.”

Genma raises a brow. “Isn’t he the same age as Tenzou?”

She smiles sadistically. “The younger they are, the easier they are to control.”

————————————

“It’s ready.” Shizune announces as she emerges from the kitchen.

The Hatake takes a whiff, and unexcitedly questions, “You guys made sukiyaki?”

“We did.” She replies with a small smile. “Now we need you to set a table here since there isn’t enough room on your dining table.”

The silver haired boy sighs deeply and gets up, then motions for Obito to do the same. Together they leave for his room, dig into his storage and bring out the foldable table.

“I can bet that they blew our entire month’s ration in one go.” Kakashi comments while searching for the table. Sukiyaki is no easy dish to prepare. It requires a great deal of work and ingredients, and to think that they made it for ten people no less, two of them being Gai and Anko.

“Well, I guess we gotta blow a lot of money on food this week,” The ravenet replies, looking up and giving his friend a sympathetic smile. “Because given their problems, I don’t think any of them are leaving before that.”

The table is set in the centre of the living room.

“Sorry for making you guys wait.” Rin announces as she and the other two girls along with their casual helper bring out the sukiyaki they have prepared. The aroma alone is enough to bring everyone to the table at once.

As soon as the prayers are said, they hurriedly dig into the food, with Kakashi hardly getting any chance to get his chopsticks near the pot.

“Mmmmmm.” Gai mumbles. “Delicious! It has been awhile since I had something so rejuvenating!”

“You guys are miracle workers.” Genma adds. “I swear I haven’t eaten sukiyaki this good ever before!”

“This is amazing!” Anko compliments as she munches on

“See, Rin, didn’t I tell you? You are the best there is when it comes to cooking! No one can dream about comparing to you.” Obito doesn’t miss while chewing onto the meat.

Rin just smiles shyly and nods her head in acknowledgment.

“He does know that we helped preparing it, doesn’t he?” Shizune whispers in Kurenai’s ear.

“What can I say?” She replies bemused. “The poor boy is so love struck, I wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot that the rest of us even exist.”

———————

“Thank you for the food!” All of them yell simultaneously as Kakashi turns off the gas beneath the now empty pot, dispirited and still hungry. With Anko on the table, he did not have much chance of getting any food at all, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t hoping, though it’s clear now that hope is nothing more than useless thinking. His empty stomach can vouch for that.

While Gai and Asuma volunteer to clean the table, He carries the utensils back to kitchen where Tenzou is busy washing them, grabs a knife from nearby and opens the fridge to retrieve an apple. _Something is better than nothing_ , he wonders while slicing the fruit.

He eats it in the kitchen itself to avoid showing his face unnecessarily. With wood user’s back facing him, he can eat in privacy. Ignoring the sounds hailing from inside the room, and the ones of Tenzou’s feminine humming, he wanders into his own thoughts.

 _This situation blows_ , He thinks while chewing down the fruit. 

Surely, if one were to take his perispective, the situation isn’t desirable at all. All he wanted was a quite evening to read his favourite book for the nth time and not deal with Obito’s antiques. But based on how it has been turning out so far, this night is going to be anything but that.

First of all, his living room has been infested by eight people who don’t belong there, and who won’t be leaving anytime soon ( and as it turns out, Anko doesn’t sleep in only fishnets. Now _that’s_ dissapointing.), he has to pay about four times of what he does on his weekly ration only to not get to have the food that they make with it, and he has lost his room.

 _“Don’t worry Rin. You can have Kakashi’s bed. He totally doesn’t mind.” Yeah, Obito. Not like you need to ask me first or anything. Just fuck my opinion._

Not to mention that wouldn’t be a problem if he only shared his room with his girlfriend, but apparently Genma is determined to make sure that couples don’t get together tonight. Lord knows what Ebisu did to him, but Kakashi is slightly afraid of the private jonin now.

Having gulped down the last of the apple, Kakashi replaces his mask and walks away, silently praying that the week be over as soon as it can.

As he heads back into the main room, he is welcomed by the sight that makes his blood run cold.

Everyone is seated with their face to the TV, with Kurenai standing in front and holding one DVD in each hand. Those happen to be volume one and two of Makeout paradise: the movie.

_If they find out what they are, I’m dead._

Without thinking, he shunshins upto the unsuspecting girl and before she can react, he snatches both the disc cases from her simultaneously.

“Hey!” She protests and tries reaching for them, only for him to pull them farther away from her reach.

“No.” He states as he places them on the top most shelf of his book stand, high enough so that she can’t reach.

“Why the heck not?” She folds her arms in front of her.

 _Now this is an interesting question_. How is he supposed to tell them why not and not sound like a complete pervert?

“Ah-well—” he sweats a bit, and eyes Obito for help. To his dismay, the Uchiha seems to be having no intention of helping him while he covers his mouth to hold back a titter. Kakashi glares at him as a blush continues to form on his own face. “You see—”

Anko decides to help him out of his misery.

“I think it’s because he doesn’t want you guys to know that he’s a closet pervert and that those are porn DVDs based on Master Jiraiya’s Haven for aroused freaks.” She supplies casually.

“Wait a fucking minute. Did you just say porn?” Genma snaps to attention. “No way in hell are we watching them! I’ve had enough of that for one life time!” He shudders as the unwanted memory of his roommate seeps in, and Asuma kindly pats his back.

“It’s alright.” The Sarutobi assures. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Kakashi’s provoked stare shifts to her. “Those are _Romance_ movies.”

“Look me in the eye and say that 60% of those aren’t just make out scenes.” She recounts, sitting up straight and countering his stare.

Both of them seem oblivious of the effect this conversation is having on others. Kurenai seems offended, Obito appears ready to burst into laughter, Rin is turning pink, Shizune and Gai just seem uncomfortable.

Almost a minute later, he sighs and decides to get it over with.

“Look you guys.” Kakashi begins. “I can’t let you watch either of those movies because Anko is, _kind of_ right.”

“I’m _always_ right.” She chimes in.

“Yeah, whatever. The thing is, we can’t watch it with minors around.” He gestures his eyes towards the kitchen, from where Tenzou emerges at that precise moment, appearing confused as he notices everyone’s eyes on him. 

“W-What is it?” He nervously asks, and gets no answer whatsoever.

“I see.” Kurenai considers. “What do you suppose we watch then?”

“Depends. What do you guys wanna watch?”

“Comedy!”

“Action!”

“Murder mystery!”

“Horror!”

“How about a biopic?”

“Fantasy!”

“Thriller!”

“Adventure!”

“Ok then.” He reaches for his movie shelf. “Romance it is.” He bites his lip as a mixture of wailing and yelling reaches his ears.

———————

He puts in the DVD and takes his seat on one the futons. The movie he chose is no make out paradise, but it’s still a heartwarming rom-com. 

The image Kakashi has created for himself makes it hard to believe that he might be into the genre of romance at all. When he rejected Rin all those years ago, everyone came to the conclusion that he’s just incapable of loving. But the truth is, that he’s a sucker for a good romantic movie, that he enjoys on a lazy Sunday when no one is around to bother him.

But unfortunately, this is no lazy Sunday, and everyone here seems to be having the sole purpose ofnot letting him enjoy the movie at any cost.

The movie starts with the husband bringing his wife a beautiful bouquet of roses, along with chocolates for their anniversary and surprising her with an expensive looking heart shaped pendant.

“So much work for getting laid, huh?” Anko scoffs almost immediately.

Meanwhile, two other girls give clasp their hands and give out a collective “Awwwwww”

“Such a nice and caring husband!”  
“She’s so lucky!”  
“I wish I get to have a husband who loves me like this!”   
“Me too!”

Besides them, two guys sitting on the sofa share a hopeless look.  
“This simp is raising the bar too high!” The Uchiha remarks.   
“If they continue making movies like this, I just might die single.” The senbon chewer affirms.

Kakashi gives out a dismayed sigh. There’s no way he can enjoy the movie in their presence.

The very next moment, they cut to the love making scene.

“What the fuck?” Genma shouts suddenly, appalled and slightly scared. “I think I said no porn!” He plugs his ears and tightly shuts his eyes.

Obito sweatdrops. “Man, you need to move out and away from Ebisu ASAP.”

————————————

**The End**

As the end credits roll, everyone in the room wears a different expression.

“Well, that was, a good movie I guess?” Tenzou remarks while scratching his head.

“I can’t believe he worked so hard to bring her memories back!” Shizune sobs on Rin’s shoulder, who is gently patting her.

“To think that she fell in love with him all over again even without knowledge of their past.” The brunette adds. “Now _that’s_ true love.”

“A love so true and pure! It melts my heart!” Gai wails loudly, dramatically dropping down on the table and crying rivers.

“Quit being such a baby, will you?!” Anko smacks him on the head. “You know that it’s just a movie, right?”

He massages his head. “But, it’s so—”

“It’s fictional!” She yells and causes him to shiver in fear. “Don’t compare it to real life!”

Kurenai is sitting with her head gently resting on Asuma’s shoulder, his arm casually thrown around her shoulders.

“I told you that the pendant was gonna turn out crucial.” He declares while stealing a glance at the Yuhi.

“I know.” She mutters while leaning on more towards him. “By the way, what would you do if I ever forgot you by any chance?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe make you fall in love with me again? Not like you can help falling for me anyways.” 

He winks and she kisses his cheek. “You got that right.”

“Great. Now they want us to spend all that money and time instead of just telling girls to watch their step?” Obito holds his head in his hands.  
“Didn’t I tell you?” Genma proclaims. “They are doing this to make sure that guys like us don’t get our girls.”

In the very front, a certain silver haired boy is struggling to hold back his tears of frustration.

——————————

“Wanna play truth or dare?” Anko questions just as everyone is ready to retire for the night. They all give her an astonished look.

“You still don’t wanna sleep? It’s almost midnight.” Obito reminds her, still standing on the doorway to his room.

She appears nonchalant “Yeah, so? We have a day off tomorrow, don’t we? We’ll make up for the lost hours by sleeping in. As simple as that.”

“But that’s still kinda unhealthy...” Kurenai points out while putting on a face mask.

“Yeah I don’t care. Now, Tenzou!” She bellows and almost causes the poor boy to jump out of his skin. 

“What?!” He screams with a hand over his heart.

“Truth or dare?” She smiles innocently.

“Huh?” Perplexed, he stares at her for an explanation. 

“Do you choose truth or a dare?” She repeats, slowly this time.

“Oh.” He realises, then assesses which of the two would be less dangerous considering the person who’s asking.

“Don’t give any dares that require going outside.” He demands. “Dare.”

By now, everyone is paying full attention to the game. Kakashi sets down his book and looks at the duo.

“Kiss Kakashi.” She says without skipping a beat, grinning evilly at him.

“What?!” The brunet beckons and suddenly gets hyperactive. The other boy, however, remains as calm and composed as ever.

“Aww, what did you think? I don’t know about your boyhood crush on sempai?” Anko coos and almost laughs as his eyes widen and he turns beet red.

“His what now?” Obito excitedly screams and runs to secure a seat on the futon next to her.

“Wait. Tenzou, you’re gay?” Shizune shoots in surprise.

“You did not make that out when he came out wearing the same pink pyjamas as you?” Genma raises a brow.

“Bi, actually.” Tenzou says while scratching the back of his head.

“Well, congratulations for _finally_ coming out!” Rin chuckles sweetly.

“You have no need of hiding who you are from your friends.” Gai nods. “You’re still the ever youthful Tenzou for us!” He gives his signature thumbs up and grin.

“Very rude of you to keep it to yourself, though.” The Yuhi adds to the leg pulling. “I thought we were all friends.”

“All of us except Kakashi.” Asuma remarks. “Because he’s—”

“Alright, alright, shut it all of you!” The wood style user screeches like a raven, embarrassed beyond belief. Kakashi’s sight shifts on him. 

“Is it true?” He queries, just as placated as before.

“It’s....a thing of the past.” Tenzou quitely replies, not having enough courage to look the other male in the eye. “Back when you had just freed me from the ROOT.”

“I see.” Is all that he says.

“Alright now.” Genma interjects. “If we are done with the confessions, let’s get to some action.”

With a deep sigh and the cheers of all his friends behind him, the brunet makes a strut towards his dreaded fate, who is still relaxing on the sofa like nothing has happened.

“I’m really sorry about this.” He mutters as a shaky hand attempts reaching for his senior’s mask, only to be caught midway.

“Let’s keep this on.” Kakashi crinkles his eyes. “Nothing personal, I just don’t feel that way about you. Sorry.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Relief washes over Tenzou, and he leans, just enough to land a quick peck on the Hatake’s covered lips and immediately jolt back, red faced and breathing heavily.

The group behind breaks into applause.

“And now I pronounce you, man and man.” Obito laughs.

“More like Tree and Scarecrow.” Genma offers.

“My little boy is all grown up.” Anko fakes wiping a tear. “Look at him, kissing boys older than himself.”

The wood user narrows his eyes on her, and Kakashi can tell that he’s hatching his revenge.

“Hey, Kakashi,” he addresses the silver haired man soon, not tearing his sight from the Mitarashi and causing her to grow sceptical. “Truth or dare?”

 _So I’m a part of his scheme_ , He ponders.

Is he gonna help Tenzou humiliate Mitarashi? He most certainly is.

“Dare.”

“Go and kiss Anko, full on the lips.” The younger boy turns to face him. “Sans the mask.”

“H-Hey!” The girl in question yells. Now it’s her turn to go red.“When did I say he can... d-do that?” 

Everyone around is having the time of their lives trying to bite back a roaring laughter at the higher than usual pitch in her voice.

“Did you ask me if I was okay with when you sent him to me?” Kakashi folds his arms and stands patiently.

“But I didn’t demand it to be so intimate!” She retorts.

“Afraid you’ll fall for me, eh Mitarashi?” He coos purposefully and has everyone else give out a collective ‘ooooh.’ The silver haired boy bites his bottom lip when he sees her boil up, her rednesss less from embarrassment and more from rage.

“You talk like you are something worth falling for.” She spits, balling her fists. “Bring the fuck on.”

 _And she fell right into it._ Wordlessly he strides upto her, kneels down to reach her level and slides his mask off just enough to expose his lips. Then before anyone can notice, he crashes his lips on hers, sucking on them for a moment and then backing away and pulling his mask back on before she or anyone else can see his face.

“You didn’t even kiss back.” He reports neutrally, causing the now stupefied girl to be enraged yet again. 

“Did you even give me an opportunity to?” She grits her teeth.

“Yeah, these are all excuses.” He stoically says before spinning to face an eagerly waiting Tenzou.

“She’s a worse kisser than you are.” He concludes and has the other boy creasing up. He hears the purple haired girl mutter something along the lines of ‘stupid motherfucker’ and Obito letting out a muffled snicker, and then a muffled grunt as she elbows him in the stomach.

He turns yet again, this time looking right behind the one whom he just humiliated. “Shizune, truth or dare?” 

“Oh, I’m too tame for your kind of dares.” She smiles. “Truth.”

“Tell us all whom you like.” He immediately asks. If he is going to play this stupid game, might as well help a friend in need.

The friend in question has his sights fixated on the girl, a smug smile forming on his face as he eagerly waits for an answer he is certain that he knows.

Instantly, the ravenette grows redder than Obito’s Sharighan. Beads of sweat emerge all over her quivering form.

“Hu—W—Wha—why—” She stutters uncontrollably, secretly praying that this is some sort of genjutsu or a nightmare.

 _This can’t possibly be happening!_ Her insides scream. _Not when he’s right here! Oh God, please save me..._

“Are you sure you should be asking such questions?” Rin asks concerned. Unlike everyone else, she is unaware of the fact that the attraction between her and Genma is infact two way.

“Don’t worry.” Asuma assures while enjoying the drama. “He knows what he’s doing.”

“So you wanna tell us in this lifetime or not?” Tenzou says in her ear and brings her out of the trans.

“What?”

“Yeah, hurry up, will you?” Obito razzes as he suppresses a smile. “We don’t have all night.”

When Shizune doesn’t make any sounds other than some incoherent mumbling, Genma decides to join in on the teasing.

“So,” He folds his arms in front of himself and tilts his head, “Whose it? Anyone we know?”

Still shaking heavily, the medics eyes immediately land on him, then down to her feet. Then finally, covering her shameful face with one sweaty hand, she raises the other and manages to point a trembling finger at the senbon chewing male, who smirks in victory.

“Genma?!” Anko’s mouth falls open as she sarcastically fakes being taken aback. “Dear Lord, we never knew!”

Shizune brings her other hand upto her face as well, and starts mumbling “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...” on a loop. 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Genma chuckles while crawling upto the shuddering female and cautiously wrapping his arms around her. “I already knew.”

Rin’s eyes widen at the statement. “Wait. You, knew?”

The chanting stops, and an unconvinced “You really did?” leaves the raven medic’s lips.

“Offcourse I did!” He repeats, gently leaning her on himself and stroking her short black hair. “And don’t panic, but, I like you too.”

Gradually, the hands covering her face recede enough to reveal a pair of doe like black eyes. “You do? For real?” She meekly asks.

“Mmm hmm.” He nods while smiling sweetly at her. “Like I said, you are really cute after all.”

A puzzled brunette turns her head around to look at the Hatake. His nod confirms his knowledge of the fact. With everything clear to her, Rin lets her lips curve upwards. “I see.”

Without as much as another thought, Shizune brings Genma into a tight embrace, enough to make breathing uneasy for awhile.

 _For a petite girl, she’s really strong,_ he mentally grunts. Her eyes are shut and her head is buried deep into his chest, purposefully to avoid any sort of eye contact.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” The brunet softly breaths, then turns to face his expectant friends. “We’re gonna need a minute here. Don’t mind us.”

“It’s alright, take your time.” Tenzou nods in understanding.

“We’ll give you the space you need. Don’t mind us.” Rin smiles and gives an eye crinkle similar to her teammate.

“Just don’t get too handsy.” Kakashi interjects.

“Yeah, no porn.” Kurenai reminds and everyone cracks up.

The senbon chewer frowns at this, all the while Maito clasps his hands and breaks down right there in front of everyone.

“Such a beautiful and lovely couple!” He sniffs. “It warms my heart seeing you guys—”

“What the _fuck_ did I tell you?!” Anko thunders while cracking her knuckles. “Stop yapping this bullshit and man the fuck up!”

Gai receives a blow on the jaw at such velocity that Shizune looks up just for the moment, Asuma winces, Obito compliments Anko’s brutality and Tenzou and Kakashi forgo their previous grievances with her and silently raise their hands for fist pumps, which she returns.

————————————

The game ended soon after that. It took Genma about an hour to get poor Shizune out of her panic mode and put her to sleep, Obito and Tenzou had their hands slapped on Anko’s mouth to keep her from saying anything alarming while trying to be funny.

Now most of them are already asleep. Tenzou is sprawled across a couch similar to what Kakashi is on, holding his Kakashi shaped plushie so tightly that it becomes an uncomfortable sight for him. And near his feet are Genma and Shizune, her nestled against him while he has an arm wrapped around her sleek form, determined to keep her right where she is.

Next to them is Gai, snoring loud enough to make Kakashi wonder if the frequency of those snores is what truly broke his apartment. Fortunately, all of them are immune to it by now, able to tune it out and sleep as peacefully as ever. It’s the neighbors that he’s worried about.

Across him are Asuma and Kurenai, again cuddled close to each other, lips just inches apart. The hatake is curious as to how is she able to breath the air that Asuma’s cigarette addict mouth is letting out and not wake up in a coughing fit.

Closest to him is Anko. Other than her unpleasant expression and lack of sleep, she appears quite beautiful in the moonlight.

Obito is supposed to be in his own room, and Rin in Kakashi’s. But he’s certain that while he had his eyes shut in an attempt to induce some sleep, he heard the door to the Uchiha’s room creak open, a few light footsteps, and the door to his own room being closed shut soon afterwards. He is yet to return from Kakashi’s room, so Kakashi is certain that he will need to throw away his bedsheets and mattress tomorrow. Right now, he’s just glad that the room is soundproof.

Still unable to sleep, he jostles around in the sofa for awhile, grunting while trying to find a comfortable posture and ultimately giving up after a few minutes.

“Keep quite, will you?” He hears the Mitarashi hiss, and peaks down to see her narrow eyes pointed at him. “Some of us are trying to sleep!”

“I think Gai is more to be blamed here than I am.” He points out.

“His snoring? I’m used to it. It’s your grunting that has been disturbing me.” She gnarls.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” He says, not sorry at all. “I can’t sleep on the sofa. I never have before.”

“You’re a S-class shinobi. You’re gonna have to sleep in a crocodile’s mouth if your job requires.” Anko snaps impatiently, and gyrates around to face the sleeping Yuhi and Sarutobi instead. “Fucking deal with it!”

Kakashi spends a good minute just staring at her back, then at both the couples sleeping across the room, and concludes that her mattress is big enough for both of them. Soundlessly, he gets off sofa and kneels down to the futon.

“Scoot.” He bids as he lifts the blanket to let himself in.

She turns to face him and gives off a glare. “When did I say you can get into my bed?” She barks, moving over nonetheless.

He comfortably settles in his corner and shrugs. “Your bed is in my living room.”

They stare at each other for awhile, and the agony in her gaze melts away.

“I can’t sleep.” She admits.

“Neither can I.”

“Let’s talk.”

“Okay. Say something.”

“Your taste in movies is shit.”

“So are your kissing skills.” He asserts and leads to her bringing her hand out and harshly pinching his cheek out of spite.

“That hurt.” He winces and she immediately changes to massaging his face on where she just caused him a stinging pain.

“Watch it.” She grumbles, rubbing circles on his cheek with her thumb and not breaking eye contact with him even once.

“What exactly is it about my choice of movies that irks you?” He quizzes, keeping his voice low enough to not stir the ever alert Shinobi around them.

“The sappy romance part.” She scrunches her nose to emphasise the disgust. “All that bullshit about love and all instead of using their brains like any logical human beings would. Seriously, if I was that guy, I would be more focused on getting my wife a proper treatment rather than just mouthing ‘I love you’ whenever she’s around. It’s just pure cringe!”

Kakashi listens to her unusually passionate argument carefully, then puts his side forward with much neutrality. “I don’t think he had a choice. He was doing all he could, but to see his wife in such a condition must’ve broken his heart, maybe that’s why he tried reminding her that he loves her and hope for a miracle, but since you don’t believe in miracles, I know you aren’t gonna like the story anyway. Let’s just agree to disagree here.”   
  
It’s unusual for someone like Kakashi to admit that he believes in miracles, but he does. Eversince the day Obito narrowly escaped being crushed by a boulder in the Kannabi bridge mission, he has believed. And if it wasn’t for the sudden arrival of his sensie that day during the Hidden Mist espionage, he would have had Rin’s blood stuck over his hands. So he has a lot of reasons to believe , he supposes.

“That’s a lame ass excuse.” She scoffs.

That’s when the tip of her thumb accidentally slips into the corner of his mask, and instead of extracting it as soon as she notices, the purple headed girl peers back into his eyes, as if asking for his permission.

Once he realises this, he just gives a light nod and permits her to bring in her other fingers to hurriedly peel off the mask.

When the veil is pooling at the base of Kakashi’s neck, she gets to study his criminally handsome, moonlit face. Carefully, Anko takes in the details of his pale lips, long scar line and a mole at the corner of his mouth, most probably a birthmark.

“Allow me to return the favour.” He proposes and lets his arm wander all the way to the back of her head, getting a hold on her scrunchy and pulling it away from her purple strands.

“You’re stunning.” She whispers unabashedly, even though this discovery causes her cheeks to somewhat flush. her hand reaching on his now uncovered features.

“Likewise.” He counters while running a hand through her surprisingly long hair.

Her sights settle on his lips yet again. “Hatake?”

“Hm?” The silver haired boy observes the action, and reciprocates it.

“Just so you know,” She starts as she brings her face closer to his.

“Yeah?”

Anko’s lips are brushing against his now. “I’m not a bad kisser.” She proclaims.

“Prove it.” Is all he says. That’s all that is needed.

She allows their lips to collide in a heartfelt kiss, enough to make both of them forget that it isn’t the perfect time or place to be doing what they are doing.

Both of Kakashi’s arms snake down to her waist, which he uses to roll her over himself and deepen the impact. She simply cups his face by both her hands and and continues kissing him until they are both out of air.

Out of air they get, and once that happens, both of them resort to breathing quitely, and the snake mistress rolls herself off of his physique and back on the mattress, using his now outstretched rear arm as a pillow.

“I gotta admit.” He gasps. “You’re great. Infact,you’re quite impassioned for someone as anti love as yourself.”

She gazes at him with half shut eyelids. “I’m not anti love, you idiot.”

He gives her a somewhat baffled look. “I thought you said I love yous are cringe worthy?”

“I said that saying them every five minutes is cringe worthy. Offcourse it’s okay to say them every once in awhile?”

“Like when you have to keep the woman you love from flirting with younger men?” He poses, trying to be innocent.

She gives him a dirty look. “For your information, Iruka already asked me once and I’ve already turned him down. I just used that to excuse myself from having to go out with Gai.” She retorts faintly. “But yeah, I guess.”

“In that case....” He unexpectedly reaches forward and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, Mitarashi.” He says drowsily, as if it were a common statement from him.

Before she knows it, the purple headed girl has broken into an uncharacteristic, almost too wide smile, accompanied by red hue in her cheeks. She nuzzles their noses together.

“Yeah, love you too.” 

For the first time in her life, Anko sees Hatake Kakashi smile a genuine smile, one so filled with emotion that it shocks her for a moment. The smile gives way to a slightly wider one accompanied by the usual eye crinkle, then goes back to being itself.

With a swift movement, he pulls her atop himself yet again, and gently caresses her wild locks.

Then he pulls her into another, yet deeper kiss. It’s a while before they separate, and he softly confesses,

“I’d really like to continue this, but let’s not give poor Genma more trauma then he already has.”

“Thanks for being so considerate.” The voice comes from other side of the room. “I was about to start screaming if I heard a single moan.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Kakashi replies, then rotates back to Anko. “Let’s just fall asleep for now. You feeling sleepy yet?”

“I am, yes.” Anko yawns. “That kiss really was something, I guess.” She reports, and lays her head where she knows his heart is.

“Goodnight, you perv.” She closes her eyes, listening to the heartbeat and relaxing along it’s rhythm.

He chuckles. “Goodnight.”

Once he has made sure that she has drifted off to sleep, he calls out, in a low voice.

“Thank you all for not ruining the moment. And sorry for messing up your sleep.”

“Yeah, mention not.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Just let us sleep now.”

“Don’t mess this up.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You have bested me in yet another competition, my youthful rival. But it won’t happen next time.”

He’s pulled his cover back on, and is prepared to fall asleep himself, when suddenly he remembers something crucial, atleast to himself and another.

“Oh, and Genma?” The Hatake addresses the senbon chewing male seperately. “Just so you know, Obito left for Rin’s room a few minutes ago and still hasn’t returned.”

“He WHAT?!” He screams loud enough to wake up the entire complex, and Kakashi swiftly covers the ears of the girl above him, who is starting to stir up a bit. 

Genma instantly jumps to his feet and darts towards the said room, aggressively knocking on the door, hard enough to seperate it from the hinges.  
“Uchiha, get the fuck out of there!” He puts an ear to it, and his expression changes to one of pure horror. “I think I fucking told you. _No moaning_. Get away from the girl!”

Tenzou is forced to switch on the light, and Kakashi has every drowsy eye glaring at him with sheer annoyance and crankiness.

“And what did this help you gain?” Kurenai’s brow furrows.

He shrugs.“Thrill, I guess.”

“This is exactly why Obito hates you.” Asuma concludes, but he sounds much more amused than disappointed.

Kakashi’s eyes crinkle up. Having so many people in the house may be a nuisance, but turns out, it’s also quite enjoyable.

Despite the fact that he was kicked out of his own room and didn’t get much to eat and got exposed for the pervert he truly is, he knows he’ll cherish this night for various reasons; one of them accommodated in his arms right now, snoring lightly, another one banging on his door, two behind that door, probably swearing vengeance on him, one on the couch tightly hugging a doll that looks like him, and one sitting up on the futon next to that couch, twinning with the one on Sofa.

Suddenly, he’s a lot more excited to spend an entire week or two with all these freeloaders.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it all the way to the end! Now I already said that it wasn’t gonna be that great or anything, but please do leave a review if possible. Criticism is welcome, I need to learn from my mistakes after all. Ty💛


End file.
